Sonic and Pooh's Adventures of Daffy Duck's QuackBusters
Sonic & Pooh's Adventures of Daffy Duck's QuackBuster was realsed on Oct 1, 2011 by Dracoknight545 nad was co-directeed by tigerman531. Plot Street corner salesman Daffy tries to make a pitch to reclusive billionaire and "ailing buzzsaw baron" J.P. Cubish (a dog)---who has offered wealth to anyone who can make him laugh (which he hasn't done, apparently, for 50 years) before he passes on---only to be stymied by Cubish's butler (also a dog). Eventually driving off the butler, Daffy becomes Cubish's jester, taking uncounted pies in the face while Cubish laughs uproariously. After Cubish's death soon afterward ("Died Laughing," reports one newspaper), Daffy inherits the Cubish fortune, under the provision that he will use the money to provide an honest service to the community and follow Cubish's creed to display honesty in business affairs. The now-wealthy Daffy derides the idea ("What a rube!" he says of Cubish), but his deceased benefactor returns as a ghost, making wads from Daffy's pile of money vanish until Daffy agrees to uphold the terms. The irked Daffy vows to use the money to wipe out ghosts (à la Ghostbusters) such as Cubish. Setting himself up as a "Paranormalist at Large," Daffy persuades Bugs Bunny to appear in commercials, then hires Porky Pig (accompanied by Sylvester) as an underling; Cubish continues to make money vanish whenever Daffy seems to be operating dishonestly. Although Daffy successfully exorcises the ghosts possessing a lady duck, he discovers that Cubish has stripped his money down to his last million ("The money supply is dwindling! I'm down to my last million!"). He then receives a call from Porky, who is returning with Sylvester from an assignment to Dry Gulch, and Daffy reassigns him to the Superstition Mountains, much to Sylvester's chargin. Daffy then calls up Bugs, who is leaving following his encounter with Count Blood Count, and together they go up against Hugo the Abominable Snowman, with Hugo repeatedly mistaking Daffy for a rabbit. When the city is swept with reports of a tiny elephant (from Punch Trunk), Daffy, presuming it mere hysteria, hopes to profit by soothing the public with his "expert" testimony. However, the elephant turns up on Daffy's own broadcast, making him a laughingstock. When Daffy decides to blame the debacle on the absent Porky and mistakingly remarking that there was nothing wrong with a little dishonesty in business affairs, Cubish takes away the last of the money. Egghead appears as a singing telegram, announcing to Daffy that he is being dispossessed. After the repo crew takes away his belongings, Daffy gets evicted and his building is condemned and demolished, with him still in it ("One thing's for sure, I've got nowhere else to go but up!")! In the "epilogue", Bugs is shown enjoying his vacation in Palm Springs (which was what he wanted throughout the film) and reading about Daffy's downfall, and Porky and Sylvester are stranded in the Superstition Mountains, with Sylvester as cowardly as ever. After a shot of Cubish's grave, it is revealed that Daffy is back where he started, as a street corner salesman (this time, selling supernatural trinkets, including wind-up dolls of Gossamer at one dollar each). Unfortunately, when Daffy earns a dollar bill, it instantly vanishes. The film ends with Daffy angrily shaking his fist at the sky and screaming, "Cubish!" (implying that Cubish has beckoned Daffy and that his curse would continue on for the rest of Daffy's life), which cuts to a 'Finis' card. List of Characters (insert here) Trivia *This is the first crossover the Pooh Adventure Series *The first Halloween special of The Sonic Adventure Series *Guest Stars: Tom and Jerry *Cameo of numerous villains and monsters in "Night of The Living Duck" Category:Holiday Category:Horror Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Adventure